A business card includes business information about a company or individual and is commonly shared during formal introductions. A business card typically includes the giver's name, company and contact information such as a street address, telephone number, fax number, e-mail address and website.
A gift card resembles a credit card and can be identified by a specific number or code, not usually with an individual name. Gift cards are often backed by an on-line electronic system for authorization. Some gift cards have a barcode or magnetic strip, which is read by an electronic credit card machine. Other gift cards can include a code that can be typed into an electronic device such as a computer or mobile phone for redemption of online content.